MY HEARTBEAT New Version
by LittleStarbuck
Summary: Takes place after Strange Bedfellows Abby and Luka relaxing at home after a long day of work. Its a repost.. and I added dialogue so read again ! Enjoy! LUBY


This Takes place after "Strange Bedfellows, I added new dialogue and I edited some errors that were pointed out my wonderful reviewers Thank You!

Stay Tuned for the BABY SHOWER!

_**My Heartbeat:**_

"_He is the only one who truly listens to me"_ My heart cried when I heard those words, I knew exactly what she meant, I have seen that picture so many times during the last few months, ever since I felt our baby move for the first time.

He comes to me at night rest his head in my chest and puts his hand on my stomach, moving around slowly playing hide and seek with his son...or daughter. Everyday we think of a new name, trying to decide what fits and what doesn't, what will not get him bullied around in school; Lord knows he will have enough to deal with with a last name like Kovac. Not exactly a common name in the US.

I left a few hours before him and after ordering take out and making sure is warm enough for him, I sit on the couch and prop "What to Expect When You Are Expecting" on top of my belly. I can hear the door unlock, and I whisper to my belly "_daddy's home_"

"_Hey beautiful_" he says as he walks into the living room, "_Hey chief_" I wink at him.

"_Ahhh! Thank God!_" he says as he plops in the couch, he kisses me and then bends down his head to kiss his baby. "_Hello Baby_". _Ouch_! I said immediately as I feel a strong kick, this baby already knows his fathers voice, he always goes in a kicking dance when he hears it…

"_Sshhh baby_" "Easy on mommy ok, tonight I'm have a new bedtime story" he says as he rubs gently the side that just got hammered by our son…or daughter.

"_I got a few books in the mail from my dad; they are in Croatian I hope you don't mind." _Luka says while still playing with our baby. "_Of course not_" I smile , my face buried in his hair, admiring a few grays around his temple that I happen to find very sexy, he's been teaching me Croatian, and we decided that our baby will learn too as soon as he can talk.

He's silent now. I know this silence, he wants to talk ….

"Abby"

"Hmm?"

"Is not just you"

"What baby?" I say, still playing with his hair.

"_You are not the reason we have not define our relationship_".

I stay silent... I don't want to interrupt and he continues "_You've had gone through so much stress lately and so much has happened so soon , I did not wanted to push certain things that I thought could wait… I guess I should have talk earlier_".

_Like what_? I said softly.

"_Well… I thought… next weekend when we go to buy that crib you like so much, I think it should be only one, not two of everything. I think we should have one baby room in one apt where we both live together. As a family."_

Now we are both silent. He's letting me process the thought and gives me time for an answer.

"_You want us to live together" _I say softly not as much as a question but more of as astatement

"_No … I want us to get married."_ Luka says in a firm voice, not a command, not a plea, but is what he wants and he wants me to know he has no doubts, no fears, no second thoughts, he wants this.

My heart skips in dancing joy but I stay silent.

He speaks again, face close to my heart, his hand still covering our little joy.

"_I don't want to rush you, but I want you to know how I feel, what I want,_

_What do you think?"_ he says as he faces me.

"_I think that I'll tell Neela she has a new place to live."_ I answer with a smile and I kiss him.

To this he grins…

"_Seriously"?_ He says, our lips still touching.

"_Seriously….but can I ask you a favor?"_ I say as we shift trying to face each other.

"_Anything_" he says.

"_I will be having a Baby Shower soon and there's so much to do still with the baby's room, and us moving in and all…can we wait a few months before we start planning the wedding?_

"_Ok_" he says grinning, "_but not too long ok?"_

"Ok" ohh and do you mind if we postpone the honeymoon? I don't want to leave our baby so soon. I say and I start getting worried at the fact that I don't even know a reliable babysitter in the city.

"_Abby we are not postponing our honeymoon, choose a place you want, it could be our first family vacation."_

"_Family Vacation?" "What no honeymoon?_ I say in mock disbelief and we both laugh.

"_Lucky for us we can have a honeymoon during our family vacation, I doubt he or she will notice what's going on, and will be too young to have nightmares"_ he says with a wink.

I just laugh out loud at that, I'm already looking forward to our first vacation slash honeymoon.

We resume our position again, my book forgotten on the side, but I notice he is silent again. He is not finished.

"_Abby?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I didn't want to go Africa, I did not want to leave you alone, I never said yes to Carter, but I feel I owe him, you know for doing this little thing he did for me.. I don't know... saving my life..." _

At this we both laugh.

"_I understand Luka"._

"_I thought that you will talk me out of if but I underestimated you I should had guessed you will support me."_

"_It's ok"._ I say and I kiss his hair.

"_Can I ask you something…?"_ I say

"_Sure"_

"_Why you didn't tell him about us?"_

"_Because before I could he mentioned that Kem had another miscarriage, a few months ago and it has affected their relationship. They are separated."_

"_Wow. I had no idea, poor Kim, two babies lost, how far along was she?"_

"_I don't know I didn't dare to ask_" Luka answers half muffled in to my chest.

"_I'm sorry for both of them and I'm glad you didn't tell him. And I'm so sorry it has affected their relationship, that's one thing I'm proud of us Luka, we have finally learned to be a team , to be there for each other, before this second chance I could have never imagine that a relationship could be this strong and this committed_".

He sits up and now he pulls me to him changing positions, it is I now whose head is resting on his heart, I can immediately feel his heartbeat, his hand is still in my stomach never moving, and warming up his baby who I can tell has fallen asleep under his daddy's hand.

" _Abby I know we made mistakes in the past but we have learned from them, I know we can endure anything, as long as we talk to each other we will be fine, before we didn't talk but now is my favorite thing, I never knew we could be so good at conversation_" he laughs…. "_Well my second favorite thing"_ he says laughing.

He kisses the top of my head and we fell into silence again. This time is another everything that needed to be said has been said and there's nothing left but peace and happiness.

And as I now drift into sleep my hand moves to his heart and his heartbeat sings us a lullaby.

_THE END _


End file.
